


【菲彬】好孩子

by Ccaryy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rough Sex, bottom!changbin, ntr, top!Felix
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccaryy/pseuds/Ccaryy
Summary: 李龙馥不知道如何处理名为“嫉妒”的情绪。
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	【菲彬】好孩子

-  
事情一定是出了什么差错。

李龙馥将体检单在手上折又折，直到这张可怜的纸片被他捏得像块旧抹布。在先前大多同龄人经历了分化而他的身体毫无动静后，他平淡地接受了自己是个普通的Beta的事实。却又在二十岁被告知自己是个分化期来得稍迟了些的Alpha。明明该是件高兴的事，如果是在两年前他大概会开心得几天难眠。然而现在他的心却被各种各样复杂的情绪填满。

医师滔滔不绝地给他科普着初中的生理知识，Felix安静地听着，敏锐地捕捉到了几个关键词。“临时标记”“伴侣”“信息素”…所以上午自己闻到的是彰彬哥的信息素吗？他心不在焉地想。

Pheromone，信息素。他在心里生涩地咀嚼了一遍这个韩语单词。所有的烦恼遇上徐彰彬只会减半或加倍。淡奶油的甜，烘焙品的暖香，黑巧的微苦——是他从徐彰彬的颈边嗅到的味道。一切的一切都让李龙馥想要将他的哥哥一口吃掉，像甜食爱好者遇上布朗尼。当然，是另一种意义上的“吃掉”。

他自嗅到徐彰彬身上的气味后几乎一晚上没睡着。头晕，脸部发热，心跳加快，所有的生理兴奋一股脑地涌了上来。同时他的脑子无法制止地开始重复所有和徐彰彬有关的画面——他看着自己的时候，他拥抱着自己的时候，他亲吻着自己的时候。Felix身体烧得难受，让他有些分不清环境的虚实，恍惚间觉得徐彰彬真的爬上了自己的床——抚摸过他胸腹的曲线，温热的气息吐在他的耳边，用那极具男性特色的嗓音低声说“我们做吧”。Felix一下子清醒了大半，从床上弹坐起来，却发现昏暗的柜光下单人床上依旧只有他一个人，松了一口气的同时一股难言的失落感涌上心头。只有两腿中间撑起的帐篷和烈火似的欲望提醒他他的大脑皮层刚才产生了多么荒谬罪恶的幻觉。那可是他的彰彬哥啊。他的好友，他的老师，他所尊敬的人。

而且彰彬哥有喜欢的人啊，他又想。他想起徐彰彬看着黄铉辰的眼神，想起外出拍mv时偶然看到他们俩早上从一个房间里出来，黄铉辰搂着徐彰彬腰的动作太过自然——那是两个人陷入某种绑定关系的标志。他们看见他，黄铉辰心照不宣地朝他笑了笑，徐彰彬则有些别扭地转过头去。李龙馥已经忘了自己当时是如何回应的，只记得初次看到这个景象时心脏吞了一整个半熟柑橘似的酸涩。直到现在那种不适的感觉仍未能稀释半分。

后来他明白了那种感情叫做“嫉妒”。Jealous，让人想起红玫瑰茎上的棘刺，苹果树上的花环蛇。Felix二十岁的人生鲜少出现这类情绪，而就是这对于他来说极为陌生的感受，遇上了徐彰彬并发生了巨大的化学反应。几乎将李龙馥吞噬其中，他不知道该如何处理名为“嫉妒”的情感。他只能压抑着自己，而这只会让情况更糟。

“彰彬哥。”Felix闷闷地从背后抱住徐彰彬，将下巴抵在对方的肩上。练习后的徐彰彬身上出了汗，连带着那股甜香的味道越发馥郁，像熟透的水果。徐彰彬没打抑制剂，Felix判断。或许是忘了，…又或许他不需要抑制剂，因为有固定的性伴侣。他饱满的臀部随着这个过于亲密的拥抱紧紧地贴在了李龙馥的大腿上，腰腹亦被后者禁锢着。两个人之间几乎没有一丝空隙。

“抱得太紧啦，小菲。”徐彰彬打着哈哈，把Felix的手往下扒。Felix敏锐地发觉他的哥哥目光游移，似在寻找另一个人的存在。这让他很不高兴。可惜的是黄铉辰今天有私人事务，大抵明天早上才能返回。徐彰彬能撑到那时候而不对其他的Alpha敞开大腿吗？李龙馥嗅闻着浓度已经达到危险范围的信息素，有些邪恶地想到。

“…Felix，今天喷了香水吗？味道不错。”徐彰彬见他不松手，倒也不继续挣扎了，反过身来和李龙馥面对面地抱着。他还没告诉徐彰彬自己分化成了Alpha的事，因此在前者的眼里现在的他仍是个无害的Beta弟弟。而徐彰彬从自己身上闻到的大抵是昨天打完抑制剂后衣物上残留的信息素，这会让一无所知的Omega离危险更近一步。但Felix并未出言提醒。Beta性别是个好东西，李龙馥想。可以降低哥哥对他的警惕，毫无顾忌地接受与他的skinship，可以让他们更亲密一点。

“啊…哥有些累了，先去休息一会儿。下午见啊，龙馥。”  
他们抱了好一会儿才才松手。徐彰彬向他道了别后扶着额头朝着自己房间的方向走去，眼尾红红的，看起来有些没精神。快了，李龙馥看着徐彰彬的背影，舔了舔干涩的唇。徐彰彬的发情期就要到了。

-  
“铉辰……”徐彰彬迷迷糊糊地感觉到有人爬上了床，他下意识地翻过身敞开怀抱。却听见了另一个人低沉的笑声，对方微凉的手毫无顾忌地摸上自己的大腿根部，徐彰彬警惕地绷紧了身体。

“…是谁？”

“是我。Felix。”

“…龙馥，你来干什么，都已经这么晚了。”徐彰彬隐约地感觉到了危险，有些强硬地将李龙馥的手移开。

“哥发情了吧…？”

“什么？”

“我说，”李龙馥颇具暗示意味地将徐彰彬的腿抬了起来，另一只手顺着男人的腿部线条缓缓滑下。“哥已经发情了吧？…”

徐彰彬感觉自己被当头打了一棒似的。他挣扎着想要逃开李龙馥的禁锢，然而情热中的身体力气甚至比不上孩童。他的腿根打颤，Alpha的信息素让他的后穴泛滥地分泌着体液，成熟的身体随时准备好了结合。

“哥已经等不到铉辰回来了吧。”

李龙馥的手抚上他挺立的性器，缓缓地上下抚摸着。徐彰彬费力地捂着嘴，不愿在弟弟面前发出过于绵软的呻吟。李龙馥不满地将他的手扒了下来。

“叫出来，哥哥。”

“不，…你不该来的，龙馥，哈……”

“为什么，因为我不是黄铉辰吗？”

“不，不是…”徐彰彬烧到迷糊的大脑仍无法完全消化现在的状况，但他知道事情不该是这样的。“这不对……”

“为什么不对？我只是来帮助哥哥度过困境而已。”

李龙馥俯下身，轻轻咬住徐彰彬柔软的耳朵。泛滥的甜香几乎将他整个人吞噬其中，若非昨天已经按剂量注射了抑制剂，自己大概会比彰彬哥还狼狈。不过现在主动权在他的手里，他的哥哥发情得厉害，几乎就差岔开腿迎接身前的Alpha了。

“哥和铉辰是恋人吗？”

“…不是。李龙馥，停下，哈……”

“明明不是恋人，为什么哥的眼里总是只有他呢。”  
李龙馥并未听他的话，甚至开始恶趣味地用另一只手指按压Omega湿透的会阴处。徐彰彬不可抑止地叫出了声。  
“这真的让我很难过。”

李龙馥清楚自己现在所做的事绝非正确，可他无法停止。他只清楚如果再压抑着对徐彰彬的情感，他会疯掉。过界的爱无法用尊敬和友情掩盖。他想起徐彰彬总夸他善良，可今天的他故意释放信息素让徐彰彬的发情期提前，还在拥抱对方时顺走了房间的门卡。这些都与善良二字不搭边，是绝对不正确的事。但是一想到徐彰彬会与其他人拥抱亲吻，做最亲密的事。他觉得自己仿佛要被嫉妒与不甘吞噬，所有的正确与不正确都被抛至脑后。他在触碰到徐彰彬时，终于感受到了获胜者的快感。

徐彰彬的身体很软。比起冷硬的外表，布片下的躯体更让他喜欢。李龙馥将徐彰彬抱在了腿上，拉开后者汗湿的浴袍，轻轻用牙齿咬住男人的乳尖。这是他的第一次，又是面对自己暗恋已久的人，一切的动作显得生涩又小心翼翼。他努力回忆着自己看过的寥寥无几的几部影片，试图让Omega舒服些。但徐彰彬仍然不住地摇着头，用气音重复着“不要”“这不对”。

李龙馥有些生气了，他咬住徐彰彬嗫嚅的嘴唇，毫无章法地亲吻。他将手指探入徐彰彬早已湿透的后穴，温热紧致包裹着他的手指，比想象中感觉还要好。凌乱的吻让二人都有些呼吸不顺，Felix用手指轻轻去擦徐彰彬眼角溢出的眼泪。

“…至少此刻你是属于我的。”

他用英文说出这句话。他的声音本来就低，又遇干柴烈火，简直沙哑地不像话。但他也没期待徐彰彬能听清。明天彰彬哥会讨厌我吗？会再也不跟我说话了吗？Felix不知道。他觉得自己像扑火的蛾，明明清楚靠近光亮的结果只有死亡，仍然义无反顾地扑上去。

Felix进入徐彰彬的身体时，后者已经意识模糊了。他不再反抗，而是乖顺地用纤细的双腿环住Alpha的腰。李龙馥觉得自己像在做梦似的，看着平时台上冷酷帅气的年长者在自己身下仰起脖颈，露出脆弱的喉结，发出柔软的呜咽。即使只是灾难级别的发情期让徐彰彬愿意主动地接纳他，他仍感到了巨大的幸福感。他吃惊于Omega狭窄的后穴竟然能轻易接纳如此巨物，而内里柔软湿润的吮吸感更是让他呼吸不稳。他在徐彰彬的皮肤上看到了颜色浅淡的咬痕——大概是因为前一位享用者留下的，他不服输地在那些浅红色的痕迹上再次咬了下去。徐彰彬被咬得痛，伸手去推Felix，被后者顺手抓住翻了个身，反拽着他的手操他。温热的液体不住地从交合处流出，顺着徐彰彬的大腿根滴落在床上。徐彰彬将头埋在枕头里，被Alpha顶得说不出来一句话，只要张嘴便是待宰羔羊似的呻吟。

他不再是善良的孩子，Felix想，从他爱上徐彰彬的那一刻起。是对徐彰彬的爱让他变成这样。

“看着我，彰彬哥。”

他将徐彰彬翻过身，从正面干他。他伸出一只手捏住徐彰彬的下巴让他正视自己。以往那双眼睛里总是倒映着另一个人的影子。他的另一只手抚摸着徐彰彬的腹部，那里被硕大的性器撑得微凸。徐彰彬没有腹肌，即使在很努力地锻炼也没有。像是上天对Omega的惩罚，柔软的腹部更适合怀一个孩子。他咬了咬舌，制止了自己过于荒谬的想法。

徐彰彬已经高潮过一次，乳白的精液挂在挺翘的顶端，夹紧了的屁股仍然不住地分泌着液体。徐彰彬叫得嗓子都有些哑了。李龙馥隐约听到徐彰彬在低声呢喃着什么，他不由地俯下身细听。

“黄…铉辰……”

李龙馥愣了一秒。这回他是真的生气了，一瞬加快的速度让Omega几乎没有喘息的机会，臀部被Alpha的胯顶得生疼。巨大的快感将徐彰彬的腿根打颤，脚趾紧绷。李龙馥抬起徐彰彬的手，迷恋地吻在他的掌心。

“明明只要…给我一部分的爱，我也会很感激啊。”

他感觉视野变得模糊，与体同温的泪水沿着脸颊滑下，低落在手臂上。

Omega柔软的生殖腔终于因为超过负载的快感向他敞开，这回徐彰彬是真的怕了，也清醒了大半。

“不，别…龙馥。求你…”  
他疯了似的拽着床单逃离Alpha的禁锢，但总会被李龙馥拽回来，狠狠地顶入最深处柔软的小洞。有一瞬间李龙馥真的想就这样标记了他，但他看到了徐彰彬绝望的眼神，他突然觉得心被荆棘刺穿了似的。于是他最终将性器抽了出来，释放在徐彰彬的大腿根上。

真的好喜欢你，想要你只属于我。明明已经做到这个地步了，还是因为害怕看到彰彬哥憎恨的眼神而停止了。真的有些可笑啊，Felix想。然而徐彰彬已经昏睡过去，全身上下泛着淡淡的情欲的红。腹部以下糟糕得没眼看，各种不知是谁的体液泛着微亮的水光。

“我不是好孩子。…从来都不是。”


End file.
